WoF Fanon Restaurant
THE ORIGINAL WOF FANON RESTAURANT. Hi. My name is Sab and I founded this restaurant. There are currently no dishes, drinks, and stuff so that’s why no one visits. Feel free to do dis :3 Enjoy adding a dish, drink, dessert, etc. as long as it isn’t vandalism. Feel free to make custom food warnings, like the Key below. What you add in can be WoF related or not :) Key ~ ⭐ ~ Staff Pick �� ~ WARNING! CONTAINS NUTS �� - Vegetarian �� ~ Vegan Mods’ Specials Plagiarism Pudding ~ NightStrike the Dragon ⭐️ Recipe stolen from inspired by a sister restaurant; very tasty. Very good. MMmmmMmM. Appetizers French Fries made from tomatoes ~ Coyote No, not potatoes, tomatoes. These are juicy red fries made from fried Tomatoes. Cherry-Glazed Salmon Bites ~ Moonglider Wild-caught IceWing salmon cut into bite-sized pieces and grilled with cherry glaze. Vegetarian Nut Salad ~ Coyote �� This salad is made with all the nuts in the Rainforest, including almonds, peanuts, and walnuts. Cheese and cabbage are added for a usual salad taste. Pan Fried Morel Mushrooms ~ Moonglider ⭐ A seasonal dish of hand-picked wild morel mushrooms pan-fried with butter, salt, and pepper. Side Stuff AviWing Fingers (Nibby the Bird) Crispy fried chicken cooked in the shape of feathers. Yup. 100% chicken, the name is just, uh, a joke. Haha. Also, erm, no nibbling bird meat in this either. i made the dang dish, no birds of my same species here. Ze Fries (Sby) Ze fries are regular French fries (or upgrade to yam fries for only $1.99) that are shaped like the letter z. Sorry, only zs available, no other letters come with ze fries. The Lazy Dragon's Guacamole (Quick) This dish is great for being lazy because you can bring a tub home and just eat it with a bag of chips. Made in-house with lime juice, fresh avocadoes and tomatoes, and a spice blend. Entrees Simmered Chili Quail ~ Drawkill Quail, simmered in a SandWing chili. Topped off with a drizzle of lime. Sandy Salmon ~ Crystalcat137 Despite popular belief, this isn’t a SandWing dish. Get that out of your head. It’s actually a SeaWing dish that is simply pan-seared salmon tossed with mystery spices and sauces. And butter. Replace salmon for trout for only 1.99. Vegan Taco~ Ravenrising34 A delicious taco made of steamed rice paddies, kale, cauliflower, broccoli, and carrots with a nice touch of cyan pepper and salt. This to is great for those on a diet! Contains: everything just listed Drinks Honey Water ~ BM-Z Boiled water with honey mixed in. Good for curing coughs, but also a tasty treat for cold winter days. Desert Water ~ Coyote This water is made with the warm water of the desert. Sugar and coconut flavoring is added to make this delicious. Raspberry Lemonade ~ Moonglider A lemonade sweetened with raspberry extract. Gourmet Hot Chocolate ~ Moonglider A chocolate made from RainWing kingdom cacao beans and swirled with salted caramel. Steamed Visions ~ Raybean It's cold. It's hot. It's... somewhere in between. It's steamy! Legend has it a blind NightWing seer made the first one by spitting in it. Ew. Rumored to give those who drink it hazy visions. Nevertheless, it's soy free, lactose-free, allergen free, cannibalism free, drug-free, gluten-free, and delicious. it's probably just steam and smokeberries Bubble Tea ~ Noobsong Comes in original milk, taro, honeydew, avocado, strawberry, mango, and guava. Surprise Icewater ~ Galaxzzy A cup of ice that you have to let melt in order to get a surprise flavored water. Glitter glue ~ YOHIOloid56 Just. Glitter Glue. Plus some mint. Need we say more? 99.999999999999999999999999999999% glitter glue 0.000000000000000000000000000001% mint yeet juice ~ NixTheDragonTamer Mostly stardust mixed with apple juice. Bone Hurting On The Rocks ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper Early onset arthritis. Osteoporosis! Banana Steamed Milk ~ MorphoTheRainWing Like hot chocolate, but with banana syrup instead of chocolate. May be a bit hot when first served. Storm in a Bottle ~ MorphoTheRainWing A storm that was somehow trapped in a glass bottle, probably by an animus. It is cold and is like drinking fizzy mist. The electric shocks is what make it fizzy. Precautions have been taken to ensure that no bottles have enough to electrocute anyone. Meat Juice - Quickdragon Made from 100% meat. Great for parties. may contain: blood the souls of the innocent children meat Flamingos Juice ~ ravenrising34 A unique drink with a bright red pigment. It has an oddly sweet and sour taste and is rumored to make those who drink it will gain, for a short period of time, pink scales. The drink is made of the same ingredients as the flamingos diet: bacterium, algae, and krill. There is a nice serving of orange juice. Desserts Table ~ Aquamine A table. Yep. All the tables here are free to be eaten to protect Planet Earth! NOT 'PLANT EARCH CAUSE THEN WE'D ALL DIE. I can spill or put something on the tables! Might contain wood, beware! Coyote's Dessert Cake ~ Coyote This cake is made of sand and sugar. When it comes out of the oven, it is as burning as lava. It tastes like sweetened sand. Raspberry Lemon Mousse with Lemon Curd ~ Moonglider A sweet raspberry mousse with a center of lemon curd.F Garnished with mint. Molten Chocolate Cake ~ Moonglider �� A cake made with dark chocolate and nuts. The center is molten milk chocolate. Served with raspberry sauce. Sand ~ Raybean Is it... no. It doesn't taste like sand. Beware, you're probably allergic to it, as no one knows what it really is. Saltiness with a hint of bittersweet. It might even be sugar. Candy Corn Fudge ~ Nosferatu A sweet, soft confection for all. Made from decadent candy corn flavored frosting, orange chocolate candy melts, candy corn bits, and candy corn pumpkins! Chilled to perfection, sugary goodness. Nut free and liberally garnished with orange sprinkles for good measure. Plus the secret ingredient, which you'll never know.. Tasty Choco Cornets~by Ra the SandWing These chocolate custard filled pastry cones are a delicacy to enjoy. Made from the finest cocao beans from the RainWing kingdom, these custard is a smooth chocolate with pistachio nuts added for texture and flavor. It fills the cone to the brim for a rich taste of chocolate to go along with every bite of the pastry. Enjoy! Banana Toffee ~ Drawkill Small toffee candies, with small bits of banana mixed in. Caramel Lava Cake ~ Blackberry A Lava Cake elegantly laced with Caramel sauce on top and powered sugar.Category:Public Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:Places